smile for me
by hinoiri
Summary: [contest.fic] All she wanted was to know what it looked like if he smiled. And he did... for her. [CRACK!DonaldSelphie]


Donald x Selphie

Smile For Me

»»»«««

Selphie was always one happy person.

She was consistently running around with a smile on her lips and spreading giggles and laughter everywhere. A real bundle of joy. Everybody loved her. Everybody enjoyed her hyperness and everybody loved how she would always make everyone happy as well.

That was what Donald _hated._

He couldn't really stand the idea of someone to always be that happy. Everyone has got to have their ups and downs. But he had never seen the brunette wear a frown. She was always waltzing around with that silly grin on her face and a giggle in place. She irritated him.

His comrades, Sora and Goofy would laugh and poke fun with him about that. "Aww, Donald. Stop being a grump. Selphie's fun and you have to admit it," Sora would tease.

"A-hyuck, Sora's right, ya know? How can you hate such a sweet girl like her?"

Donald would just grumble and ignore them. He was always one to stick with his decisions and Selphie was one of the people in his despise list. He didn't really communicate with her. He'd see her sometimes, going to old folk's homes and picking flowers along her way. Sometimes, he'd see her buying ice cream for the orphans and on certain occasions, she was seen at the beach, playing with her friends. She really was an angel, as some would call her.

She never spoke with him though. Not even a greeting. Well, that would be because he wouldn't dare go up to her. He didn't really know why but whenever she was close, his heart would start beating fast and his stomach would churn in a way he never knew would. It was a bizarre feeling for him. Sometimes, he wondered if he truly hated her or not.

That was why he had to get help from a person who knew about these stuff.

"Sora, do you know the reason why we feel all sick and sweaty and our hearts beat fast when standing near a girl?"

Sora cocked his head to the side and pondered hard. "Umm… not really. Unless that girl's a heartless. That could only mean you're feeling the 'aura' coming from it. I get it all the time."

"Heartless? What? Ah, forget it," and he stormed off, leaving a confused Sora behind. It was no use. _Every_ single time, whenever he was even two feet away from Selphie, his wings started feeling sweaty and he began getting nervous. This was extraordinary because he never felt nervous. Not even when battling. He chose to ignore this feeling (though it was rather hard) and live on. He just simply had to stay away from her. Plain and easy.

He forgot the fact that things don't always go the way we plan.

»»»«««

Sunny days were always perfect for relaxing. That was why Donald was currently lying on his stomach with his shorts on and sun block on his feathers. The Islanders were there as well, playing volleyball or swimming in the sea. Thankfully, no one bothered him. It was just him and the serenity he was feeling. Nothing could ruin his mood that day.

_Boink._

Looks like he spoke too soon.

"Ow! Aah!! Who threw this?" shouted Donald while flailing a Frisbee around. For one single day, he just wanted to lie at the beach and relax but god seemed to hate him for he was clearly interrupted. A bump could be seen on his feathery head as his eyes flared with anger. He heard a slight cough from behind and was met with the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes he has ever seen. "Umm… sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you alright?"

He was stunned. He couldn't even say a word. _What is wrong with me? _

"… Watch it! People could get seriously hurt!"

"I'm sorry. It's not like I meant to throw my Frisbee and hit you on purpose."

"… A-phooey." He threw the Frisbee to her way and grumbled, muttering a few curses along the way. She merely blinked and went up to him slowly. He could see her coming closer from the corner of his eye. He swore his heart beat ten times faster then usual. She knelt down and gazed into his direction. He sensed that and turned the other way, pretending to ignore her. She giggled and pinched his cheeks. "Aww! Aren't you a little cutie pie!"

"Ah! Let go! It hurts! Ah!"

She laughed and released her hold on his cheeks; him rubbing them with a pout. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You are just too cute when you pout like that. I'm Selphie. What's your name?"

He frowned and simply wanted to ignore her but he knew if he didn't respond to her question, she wouldn't leave. He sighed. "Donald. Donald Duck."

She grinned and held out her hand for him to shake. He gave her a confused look at first but finally got the message and took her hand into his wing. "Nice to meet you, _Donald_…" God, he had never expected his name to sound so good coming from her. "I'm sure we're gonna be great friends from now."

And they sure did.

»»»«««

Weeks passed and they were practically inseparable. Donald found out that the brunette was a fan of adventure. Selphie would always bring Donald to amazing parts of the island and she would teach him exciting things he never knew existed. Like volleyball, climbing, exploring and even rope jumping. Everything just made them closer. She loved seeing him having fun with her. It always made her feel warm whenever someone enjoyed her presence. But one thing bothered her dearly.

Donald rarely smiled

He would occasionally smirk but she had never seen an actual smile on his face. It made her feel a bit aggravated for she hated it when someone didn't smile. It made her feel… strange and unappreciated.

"Donald, do you like being with me?" She decided to get this curiosity over with. They were at the docks like every other evening, sitting down while swaying their legs and enjoying their popsicle treat.

He looked her way with his frozen snack melting. He nodded. "I'm having a blast!... Why'd you ask? Y-You don't like being with me?" Fear began engulfing him.

She laughed and shook her head. "I love being with you. It's just…I don't see you smile often… so I thought you're bored of me or something." Another giggle. "Silly huh?"

The Court Wizard gave a sigh then looked to the sunset so beautifully hidden beneath the clouds. He continued eating his popsicle treat. "I myself don't know why I don't smile often. Guess I don't really have a reason why I should."

"But everyone has a reason to smile to! It's impossible if you don't."

"Well, I guess I'm one of those _impossible_ people."

Selphie sighed and watched as he devoured the snack. She bit her lip and made a promise to herself. She was going to find something that could make him smile. _Anything_. Everyone knows there has to be at least one thing that could make a certain someone carve a smile on their lips. It was natural. And she was going to find that one thing that could make him smile. Besides, she was after all, one of the rare people that could make anyone quirk up a grin. It was a gift.

She would find it, even if it was the last thing she did.

»»»«««

"Wha-What?"

Goofy nodded and sighed. A crumpled up parchment was folded neatly into his palm. "Our vacation's over buddy. The King need us. Looks like we're gonna have to pack our belongings and head back."

Donald lowered his head with sadness. During his stay here at Destiny Islands, he had been feeling emotions he never knew he could feel. Happiness, joy, laughter. He also felt carefree, no worries of heartless or keybladers and all that. He was finally relaxed and he didn't want to go back to being stressed and feeling tired always. Plus, he didn't want to lose Selphie either. Because he knew what that feeling was, after fretting about it for so long.

Love.

Even if it was just a minor crush, he knew he loved her. He couldn't get her out of his mind because she was constantly there and smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. She drove him insane with her melodic giggles and bright attitude. He couldn't imagine his days without her. She was the only person who understood him and actually liked being with him even if he rarely treated her right.

He even got less grumpy and he sometimes smelled the flowers because of her. She was the light that shone in his past dark life.

"You okay, Donald?" asked Goofy, worry clearly seen in his face. Donald lifted his head and sighed, trudging out of the hallway. "I'm… gonna go pack my stuff."

Goofy knew what was wrong. He always did.

At the strike of midnight, Donald and Goofy were heading to their gummi ship. They had already said their goodbye's to the other's and had wished Sora a happy life. They were going to miss the brunette keyblader. Sora was sad to see his dear friends leave but he had another responsibility at Destiny Islands. A responsibility of a best friend and a protector to Kairi. Goofy headed up first, throwing his suitcases in and helped Donald with his luggage. Donald kept looking back, hoping to see a dash of her brown locks or even her yellow sundress but it was nowhere in sight.

"C'mon Donald or we're gonna reach the castle late. You know how much Daisy's gonna hit you for not keeping in touch with her during our stay here," said Goofy and chuckled. Donald rolled his eyes and was about to climb up to the main doorway when he heard a cry from behind.

"Donald! Wait up!"

He turned around and smirked when seeing that bubbly brunette. He wondered how someone could look so graceful in a pair of orange pajamas with messy hair. Selphie panted as she finally reached in front of him. Giving him a weak grin, she straightened her posture and frowned. "You're really leaving huh?"

Donald nodded. "I have to. I have another duty as the King's most trusted Court Wizard. It was fun knowing you. Thank you for everything you've done."

Before she could utter a word, he ruffled into his uniform's pocket and took out half of a fruit. Not just any fruit. A _paopu._ She gasped with shock and placed a hand over her open mouth. Donald blushed ten deep shades of red and shyly dug his foot into the sand of the beach. "Here. So at least we know we might see each other again. Sora told me about this fruit and it's legend so… I want to share it with you."

"Oh, Donald…" She bent onto her knees and hugged him with tears forming in her eyes. Donald wrapped his small wings around her and treasured this moment because he had a feeling this would be the last time he would feel her in his hold. She broke the hug and gave a soft kiss to his beak, making it last as long as she could.

"I'll never forget you, Donald Duck."

He nodded and held her hand dearly. "Me, neither."

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't do it."

He raised an eyebrow with confusion shown on his face. "Do what?"

"Find something that could make you smile," She gave a soft grin. "I wanted to see you smile… just once. I… guess I failed."

Silence followed after her confession. She closed her eyes, feeling like such a fool. Out of the blue, she felt soft feathers pushing her chin up and was surprised to see a wonderful, small and simple smile on the end of his beak. She laughed with happiness and wiped her tears away, accomplishing her vow. "I-I thought you-"

"There's just one thing I need to smile.. and it's right in front of me."

She gave a wondrous look and was suddenly pulled forward as he hugged her with his utmost true affection and love he had for her. She realized it and engulfed him in her arms. She really was going to miss him.

"The only thing I need to smile is you…"

_fin._

»»»«««

For **Jaded-Raindrop**'s crack! contest.

I don't own anything.

Okay, first of all, a _huge_ apology to Jaded Raindrop for this extremely late oneshot. My dreaded exams are next week and I'm so freakin' stressed! Anyway, I have never seen a Donald pairing. Poor duck. He needs some love. **xD** And originally, I thought of putting Kairi with him but I decided on Selphie because she's so flippin' adorable and she deserves the spotlight. Go worship her.

Reviews are loved! Remember, author's don't like it when people read but don't review so make this author happy and review. Thankies!

_- hinoiri -_


End file.
